This invention relates to Protein S and the use of recombinant DNA techniques to produce Protein S.
The coagulation cascade is a series of reactions, involving a number of plasma proteins, which occur in response to an injury. One of these plasma proteins, Protein S, helps ensure that blood does not clot in places other than the specific site of the injury. Protein S is a cofactor for the activated Protein C-induced cleavage of activated Factors V and VIII in the blood clotting pathway.
Recently Comp et al., (1984, J. Clin. Invest. 74: 2082) have suggested that Protein S deficiency may result in recurrent thrombotic disease; and Schwarz et al. (1984, Blood 64: 1297) have suggested that recurrent thrombotic disease may be the result of an inherited deficiency of Protein S.